fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko's Heartaches Return
Kitty opened the door, as she, Nini, and the twins watched Nobuko and Dren giving a bunch of clothes to Momoko. The blonde-haired held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Maximus stopped her. "And Momoko," said Maximus. "Yes?" Momoko asked. "When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Purugly, I have a few little things," Maximus finished. "Very well," Momoko sighed as she walked out of the door. "Daddy, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!" Nobuko threw her pink sash on the ground as the group watched. "You should talk this pendant with beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" Dren kicked his pendant beaded necklace to the floor. "Trash!" Dren said as he left with Nobuko and closed the door. "Come on, now be careful," said Kitty walked out. "Okay, real careful," said Kagami following Kitty with Nini and Tsukasa, but what they didn't know is that Purugly is sleeping on the stool. The girls ran towards the pink sash Nobuko threw earlier. Kitty chuckled, "We can use that, guys." "Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Tsukasa, but suddenly, the others hushed her, "Look, it's Purugly!" The two began to drag the sash below the stool Purugly slept. Suddenly, Purugly opened his eyes and she saw the sash dragged below the stool. She looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Purugly stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Kitty and her friends. Purugly began to attack them as the group jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Purugly tried to grab it, but she got smashed to the hole. Pururgly is now prepared to attack if the girls ever come out. Suddenly, she heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Kitty and the others. Kitty pointed to the others, showing her the beaded pendant Dren threw down earlier. "Oh, the necklace!" Tsukasa giggled, very excited. Nini gasped and hushed her up, while Kitty looked at Pururgly. The cat pokemon saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Purugly sat on the beads, smirking at them. The group saw her, until Nini and Kitty whispered to the twins' ear. Purugly watched them, confused of what they're up to, until she saw Kitty and Nini coming out. Purugly got out her claws and watched Kitty and Nini, walking towards her, but they walked to the other side. Purugly saw Kitty humming the song as Nini pulled the buttons out and Kitty used her claws to cut them off. Pururgly got up and walked slowly towards Kitty and Nini. The two smiled, while distracting Purugly. As Purugly continue to walk, she noticed that she saw Kagami, sneaking to get the beads, but Purugly sat on them again as Kagami got back into the hole with Tsukasa. Purugly looked at Kitty and Nini as they kept getting the buttons. Purugly has a plan by taking the beads with her. The twins gasped, while Purugly went closer to Kitty and Nini, getting ready to attack them. Kitty, suddenly, threw one button at Purugly's nose and that got Purugly angry. The two jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Purugly. Meanwhile, Tuskasa and Kagami got out of their hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Purugly began to search for Kitty and Nini, but they were behind her and watched the twins, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden Tsukasa tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Purugly's attention and Nini closed her eyes. Purugly grabbed Nini, but she dodged it and went back into the pile with Pururgly chasing her. While Tuskasa and Kagami gathered up the pieces, Kitty got Nini through the sleeve, follow by Purugly, but she got stuck. Kitty and Nini helped the twins, picking up the pieces, while Purugly slithered towards them. Kitty and Nini picked up the pieces quickly. As Tuskasa picked up the last pendant, Purugly is in front of her, but Kagami grabbed Tuskasa by her skirt and got back to help the others making Momoko's dress. (At Momoko's room...) Back at Momoko's room, Momoko's friends, her siblings, and Vanessa continued to make Momoko's dress as they sing the song Momoko sang. Everyone: A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep Butterbear held the measuring tape as Eleroo read the inches. Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Misao, Mai, and Vanilla drew the lines. In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Suddenly, Vanilla grabbed Blanca as she glared at Dudley and Jake, who were using the scissors. Have faith in your dreams And someday Cowitty and Sheepkey flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Kitty and Kagami placed the pins on the dress. No matter how your heart is grieving Kagami: If you keep on believing Kitty: The dreams that you wish will come true Chocolat and Vanilla began to sew the dress. The female Wuzzles measured on top of the dress and Butterbear told Vanessa how many inches. "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Vanessa counted the laces as the Wuzzles picked up the laces. Kitty and Nini gathered up the thread and whistled at Mai. "Alright," Mai signaled Jake and Dudley as they use their strength to pick them up. Mai picked up the thread and slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sewing. Cowitty, Pigny, and Sheepkey tied the sash, making a bow. Nini cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress. The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet princess Aiko. Back at Momoko's home, the limousine driven by Cosmo and Wanda stopped and they looked up. Momoko saw them through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Maximus opened it, "Yes?" "The car is here," said Momoko. "Oh," Maximus saw that Momoko is not wearing the dress she made, "Why Momoko, you're not ready." "I'm not going," said Momoko, not facing Maximus. "Not going?" Maximus smiled as Dren and Nobuko watched, grinning, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time." "Yes, goodnight," Momoko walked away. Maximus and the kids smiled that their plan worked. (At Momoko's room...) Momoko walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely… completely wonderful." she smiled. Suddenly, some sort of light got Momoko's attention as she turned around. Cowitty, Sheepkey, and Pigny opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were shorter, there was a pink sash on the bottom, and the beaded pendant necklace next to it. "Why, it's my…" Momoko gasped. "Surprise, surprise, surprise!" Her siblings, Vanessa, and her friends shouted. "Happy birthday!" Dudley shouted. "No, no, no, you idiot!" Kitty snapped. "Well, I've never dreamed of it," Momoko picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much." (Later...) At the living room, Maximus, Dren, and Noubko walked downstairs; Maximus is wearing a Rome Emper outfit, while Dren wore a black tuxedo and Nobuko wore a pale, dark purple dress with a sash around her arms and a feather with beads in her hair, and pink sparkling dress shoes. As Maximus leads the kids, he told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to her highness, be sure to…" "Wait!" Momoko called that got the others attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Dren and Nobuko looked shocked as Maximus stood there. Kitty, Nini, and the others watched from upstairs. "Momoko?" asked Dren. "How does she can?" agreed Nobuko. They began to act like spoil brats, until Maximus hushed them. "Children, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Momoko?" Maximus asked, while Momoko smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word," Maxmius walked towards her as Momoko looked startled and sorta scared. Kitty and Nini has a bad feeling about this as Tuskasa and Kagami looked concerned. "And I heard Vanessa talking about not telling me you meet the princess before." Maximus said, a little angery. Everyone looked at Vanessa who looked down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable step-father and I have kept my patience up until now, Momoko." Maximus said. "I promised your mother that I'd take care of you and your sisters. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Momoko bit her lip, and began to explain. "But step-father, I-" Her senetence got cut short by Maximus. "Is it true? Did you or did you not rescue the princess from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, I had to!" Momoko argued. "I told you to never go near anyone who will fall in love with you! You now that!" Maximus scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have died!" Momoko exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Your beautiful then my children and I forbid you from seeing her!" Maximus said coldly, turning around. "You don't even know Aiko!" Momoko snapped angrily while glaring at Maximus. "Know her? I don't have to meet her or know her! One of my children will marry her!" The evil cat snapped, turning to face Momoko. "My children are better, more good-looking then you, have more snese then you and your feelings are-" That did it for Momoko because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "STEPFATHER, SHUT UP, I LOVE HER!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. The young witchling gasped at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut, but she still looked at Maximus. Vanessa and her sisters gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." Maximus said in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your mind, Momoko? She's a princess! You're a commoner!" He yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Momoko pouted. Maximus was about to growl but he clam down and continued with a smirk, "Well, how very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch, don't you think so, Dren?" "No, I don't I think she's…" Dren gasped, realizing that the beaded pendant belongs to him, "Why you little thief!" "That's it!" Kagami yelled and is about to attack them, but Kitty, Tsukasa, and Nini pulled Kagami back, while Dren shouted, "That's MY pendant! It was from my former love Zoey! Give them here!" Dren yanked the beads away from Momoko's neck, breaking them. "Oh no!" Momoko shouted. "Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Nobuko ripped her own sash away from Momoko. Suddenly, Dren joined Nobuko by ripping half of Momoko's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Momoko begged them to stop. "Children, children! That's quite enough," Maximus opened the door as the kids walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Momoko stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Maximus smirked, closing the door. Momoko ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the everyone watched her. At the farm, Rapidash and Eevee saw Momoko running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Rapidash and Eevee walked out of the farm, looked sad. Kitty, Nini, Kagami, Tsukasa, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Dudley, Jake, and Vanessa also looked sad as they came over to her. Vanessa then spoke to Momoko. "Look, kid. I-" "Just go away." Momoko said, still crying. Vanessa sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following as the others were looking down sadly. Category:Fan Fiction